


Ajay & Pagan discussion: Secret Ending AU; After dinner

by NegligentTaco



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegligentTaco/pseuds/NegligentTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ajay & Pagan shoot some guns and come back for dinner, Ajay has some questions for Pagan regarding Ishwari and her relationship with the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajay & Pagan discussion: Secret Ending AU; After dinner

“Your mother was a good woman, Ajay. I’m sure you know that.” Pagan looked at Ajay and then directed his eyes into the distance, deep in thought of the memories of his former lover.  
“She was,” Ajay said, nodding in agreement. There was a pause. Silence which was brought on by nostalgic memories and two broken hearts. Ajay finally spoke. “Did you really love my mom?”  
“I did,” Pagan said, looking at Ajay as he answered, but then looking away again.  
Ajay continued. “Do you think you two would have stayed together if things were different—if she never left you or if you went with her?”  
“I do,” Pagan said.  
His answers were short and to the point. Not exactly what Ajay was looking for. The man was more than happy to talk about the intimate aspects of his life that he shared with Ajay’s mother but now that the mood has changed to something of a serious, more morose atmosphere, Pagan showed to be in no mood for antics. But Ajay wanted more. He continued to question the King.  
“Is that all?”  
Pagan took a deep breath, “What more do you want to know?”  
Ajay shrugged and furrowed his brow. “I don’t know, I just… wonder how genuine you are, I guess. After all I’ve seen and heard, no offense, Pagan, but it’s really hard for me to believe that my mom—the woman I knew her as—loved someone like… you.”  
Pagan raised his brow in realization. “Ah… I see. Well, my boy,” he began. “I suppose it’s safe to say it was love at first sight. On my part, anyway, not your mother’s,” the tyrant softly chuckled. “God, she was beautiful.” He closed his eyes at the thought, trying to imagine her in the moment, just as he does every night in his dreams. She haunts him even still.  
He opened his eyes, being drawn back into reality. “We bonded quite a bit during my work with what would later become the Golden Path. Mohan saw, he knew, my feelings for her. He even implied it later in a letter to Ishwari when he was sending her off to spy on me.”  
Pagan adjusted in his seat. He took a drink of the aged wine he had beside him that was left over from the meal he and Ajay just shared. “Ishwari and I were so different, but we were more alike than she and Mohan ever were, so we really hit it off. We spent 6 months together. We grew to become close friends. Naturally, when she came to my palace I was ecstatic. I was head over heels for her.”  
He paused, briefly. His voice had become softer at this point. “You see, Ajay, not many people get to experience a love like your mother and I had. I am grateful for the opportunity to have loved your mother, but I sometimes find myself wondering if I would be less miserable had we never met. I wouldn’t call it regret, only curiosity. Ishwari changed me, she shaped me into a man I was beginning to feel proud to be. But when she left, it seemed she took the only good in me.” His aged face looked sad. “You see, I was only a good man because of her, although she would always disagree with that sentiment. But it’s true. She made me into a decent man, but when she left, I felt I had no reason—no need—to be ‘good’ any longer. And I spiraled out of control. Ishwari was the best of me. You kids were the best of me. And I lost both of the best parts of me in a very short amount of time at a very young age. Does that justify my actions? Heavens, no. But I hope it at least gives you some perspective.”  
Pagan finally finished. He looked at Ajay and waited for a reply. Once again, Ajay was the speechless one.


End file.
